


Let's try to wait

by cassiem



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, idek what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiem/pseuds/cassiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyung can't resist Minhyuk, even in public</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's try to wait

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so bad at summaries i'm sorry.
> 
> based on this gif: http://i.imgur.com/KCocc7n.gifv
> 
> and references to this one: http://i.imgur.com/HtohZyc.gifv

_It’s just a bite, who cares? Nothing will happen, right?_   
_Who cares if we get in trouble? You want it too_   
_Gain - Apple_

 

Kyung’s walking down the hallway of the dorm, toothbrush in hand, heading to the bathroom when Minhyuk’s door opens and he’s grabbed by the wrist and pulled inside.

Minhyuk, shirtless and wearing sleeping shorts, backs Kyung up against the wall and traps him there with his arm. Kyung’s heart begins to race as he looks up at the older man, a smirk falling into place on his lips.

Minhyuk chest heaves as he growls, “damn it, Kyung, how many times have I told you to not tease me in public like that?”

Kyung’s grin grows even wider as he realises what this was about. The Jumping Girl support video that Yukwon and Minhyuk had been filming. It’s for their stupid new drama, and of course they had to film when the rest of them were around, so he had roped Jiho and Taeil into being idiots and trying to mess with the two of them. Taeil had swooped in for a rear neck kiss, and Kyung had gone to kiss Minhyuk on the cheek, but the angle wasn’t quite right, and he had ended up on the neck instead.

As Minhyuk reaches out and runs a hand down his chest, grasping his shirt, he still remembers the moment. Minhyuk had seen him coming out of the corner of his eye, and turned to look at him and – right at the last moment, before Kyung swooped in, turned his face a little bit more, his eyes flicking down to Kyung’s lips, and in that instant Kyung’s heart had stopped because Minhyuk was about to kiss him back, on the lips, in _public_ , but thank god he had turned his head at the last moment.

“You liked that?” Kyung whispers, feeling Minhyuk’s hot hand splay on his ribs, trace its way up to his nipple.

Minhyuk pauses then, his mouth turning down at the corners. “I loved it. But we need to be more careful. _You_ need to be more careful. I couldn’t help – I nearly kissed you.” He whispers back, somehow sounding so loud in the dark room.

“Couldn’t help yourself, huh?” Kyung’s grin grows even bigger, he opens his mouth, about to continue, but Minhyuk closes the distance between them with a kiss.

Damn it, even after all this time he can’t come up with a smartass comeback to Minhyuk’s mouth – which never fails to silence him. He’s never met someone quite so good at kissing, and luckily for Kyung, the only person Minhyuk chooses to kiss is _him_.

“I mean it. Careful.” Minhyuk whispers, his hands tugging off Kyung’s shirt now.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Kyung grumbles, using his free hand to pull Minhyuk back in, the other creeping down the back of Minhyuk’s pants. “But I don’t have to be careful now, do I?”

Minhyuk hisses at that, a quick inhale of air between his teeth. Or maybe it’s because Kyung has just squeezed his ass. “No. Definitely not. In fact, I would prefer it if you weren’t careful.”

“I love it when you say that.” Replies Kyung, his smile lighting up the darkness as Minhyuk closes in again.

**Author's Note:**

> full prompt: Bkyung-!! Based on BBomb's jumping girl support video -- and how bbomb ALMOST turns his head to kiss kyung- like that second hesitation-
> 
> yooooo i hope you liked this short lil thing


End file.
